Treat Heart's Big Holiday
by TaggertShare
Summary: It is The Holiday Season in Care a Lot. Three little Piggys ask about a Photo. They hear a story of a Holiday Prank by Beastly. It has unforeseen consequences. Embarrassment leads to better things for Treat Heart Pig. Is the way to Love really through a Boy's stomach? Can Bumble Berry Pie lead to True Love? Thanks for the input Bio-Wolf.


The Holiday Season was fast approaching in Care a Lot. The Pig Family Photo Album was put out by Sweet Treat Pig. She and Beastly Boar's Piglets laughed as they flipped through the album. The Piglets' Aunt and Uncle were enjoying it too. "Look at these old Black and White Photos" said Taffy. "Those are your Grand Piggys" said Sweet Treat. "Here is one of me as a tiny Piglet. Here is one of me, my Brother and my Sister playing in the mud." Giggles resounded as the Piglets flipped through the Album.

Taffy spotted a series of pictures of what appeared to be young Adult Pigs. There was also a Young Adult Bear. Taffy tugged on her Mother's hoof. "Is that you Mommy? Is that Daddy and Uncle Messy?" "It sure is" replied Sweet Treat. Pepper Jack leaned closer to the Album. "Who is that skinny Girl Piggy there?" "I think it's Aunt Treat Heart" said Candy. "Wow, how did you get so skinny, Auntie?"

Treat Heart blushed. "It's quite a story. It happened right after I met Messy Bear." Messy Bear grinned. "It also involves your Mother and Father, Candy. Right Beastly?" Beastly now blushed. "It is hard to believe something bad I did could lead to something so good." Messy Bear laughed at his Brother in Law. "Messing up in a good way is how you got fired by No Heart. Our lives all ended up better from something bad happening. All because of your prank."

"So what happened" asked the curious Piglets. They listened in awe as their Aunt told her story. She had to leave some details out. The Piglets were too young to hear those. They were also a bit embarrassing. However Messy Bear and Beastly Boar would never forget them.

It had all begun as The Care Bears and Care Cousins prepared for another Holiday Season. The Giving Festival and Great Giving Holiday were loved by most. There were exceptions. Grumpy usually found something to gripe about. After spying on him Beastly had told No Heart "gee Boss. That Grumpy Bear is just like you at this time of the year!" No Heart made a mistake and smiled at Beastly's words.

No Heart pointed toward The Forest of Feelings. "See what those pesky Care Cousins are up to. Don't waste time watching that fat Care Cousin Piggy. I don't understand why you are so fascinated by a plump Sow Pig." Beastly's snout darkened in a blush. "But Boss, I am part Piggy. Plus I am a Boy and she is a Girl." "I don't want to even think about that" hissed No Heart. "Now go do something bad without messing up!" Yes Boss" stammered Beastly as he headed out the door.

Sweet Treat Pig had invited her Sister over to try some new Holiday Recipes. Sweet Treat's little home was being renovated. There would be no workers there today. What few rooms there were were closed up and locked. Except for the Kitchen. Sweet Treat was practically living in that one room. Being a Pig she didn't mind living in a kitchen. Outside she had Porta Potty she was renting from Good Luck Bear.

Treat Heart Pig showed up with a Boy Care Bear in tow. "Hey Sis, this is Messy Bear. We met at work." "Nice to meet you" said the Care Bear. "You look familiar." "So do you" said Sweet Treat. "I think we met once as teenagers." Messy Bear sniffed the air. For a Pig Sty the place smelled nice. "What is that nice smell?" "I am cooking Pies" said Sweet Treat. "My Sister is supposed to be helping with the cooking."

The smell of the Pies had attracted someone else's attention. Beastly peeked into the open Kitchen Window. On a table were two Pies. Beastly stared hungrily at them. His Tummy growled. Then he stared at something else. He strained his eyes as a Care Bear got in the way. There it was again. A fat Sow Care Piggy was bent over checking out something in a low Side Board Drawer. Beastly's eyes locked onto her Backside. "She is just as cute as Treat Heart" he thought to himself.

She stood up as Treat Heart Pig walked up to her. Beastly strained his ears to hear what they were talking about. "Did you find it Sweet Treat" asked Treat Heart. "Right here" said the other Piggy as she set something on the Cupboard. "Now I can wash and drain these Bramble Berries for you. It's too bad you have to help cook a Pie you can't eat. However your Family and Friends should enjoy it. I can picture our Brother, Boaris, gobbling some down." She suddenly heard a smacking sound. She glanced over at the Bear she had brought with her. His facial fur was sticky from Berry Juice as he ate some Berries. Treat Heart grinned as she watched him. For some reason she found the sloppy Boy interesting. Even if he were a Bear.

"I will just have to eat Bumble Berry Pie" said Treat Heart. "I am allergic to Bramble Berries." The Girls failed to notice the spying Beastly perk up his ears. "I should say you are" said Sweet Treat. "The last time you accidentally ate some you bloated up like an over inflated Balloon. Then you belched so loud you set off Daddy Pig's tinnitus. He said his ears hadn't rang that much in years." Messy Bear tried not to laugh at what he was hearing. "I just have to make sure we don't let the Bramble Berries get mixed up with the Bumble Berries" said Treat Heart.

Beastly ducked down below the window sill and softly chuckled to himself. "No Heart wants me to do something bad. Time to ruin a Pie and a Piggy's Holiday" he thought to himself. He saw the Pigs and the Bear leave the room. Then he heard them out front near the Well. "We will need several pails of water" he heard Treat Heart's Sister say. Beastly scrambled through the window and quickly threw some Bramble Berries into the bowl of Bumble Berries. Then he jumped out the window just in time. The Pigs and Bear reentered the room. The always hungry Treat Heart grabbed some Berries from the Bowl of Bumble Berries.

Treat Heart and her guests then went outside for a few moments. Meanwhile a strange feeling had come over Beastly. He had been raised to be Heartless by No Heart. Yet he felt something in the Heart he was not supposed to have. "I can't make a cute Piggy get sick" he said to himself. Beastly climbed back through the window. As he did so he got snagged by the drawstring which helped the window move. There was a "twang" as it snapped. There were two loud thuds as the Window slammed shut and Beastly hit the floor.

"What was that" heard the stunned Beastly. Messy Bear ran into the kitchen. He quickly pinned Beastly's arms and legs down. "I caught an intruder" he yelled. "Let me at him" yelled Sweet Treat as she pushed aside the Bear and sat on Beastly's Chest. The two hundred plus pounds of Piggy knocked the wind out of Beastly. "Wait" he gasped, "I..." His voice trailed off. "Wow Sis, I think you hurt him" said Treat Heart. "That is No Heart's lackey, Beastly. 'The Bad Boar of Care a lot'. Why are you here?"

Sweet Treat got off of Beastly's Chest. He gasped as he got his breath back. His Chest ached. "No Heart wanted me to do something bad" said Beastly. "So I did. But now I wish I hadn't. I snuck through the window. I mixed Bramble Berries with the Bumble Berries. Then after I snuck back out I snuck back in to get the mixed up Berries. I don't want to get a Girl Piggy sick. To Heck with being bad for No Heart!" "There may be hope for you yet, Be... what is your name" said Sweet Treat.

"His name is Beastly" said Treat Heart. "But you did do something bad. I already ate some Berries out of the Bumble Berry bowl." The Bear grabbed Beastly by the scruff of his neck. "You are lucky I am a Care Bear. If not I would beat you senseless for trying to harm a cute Girl." The Bear then blushed, he hadn't meant to let them know he had a crush on Treat Heart.

As the others stared at Messy Bear Treat Heart suddenly went "oh, my Tummy!" "You look a bit bloated, Sis" said Sweet Treat. "I am going to go summon Loyal Heart Dog to arrest Beastly for breaking and entering. Then I will bring Take Care Bear here in case you get as bloated as last time. That was one heck of an allergic reaction! Even your hips and legs were affected. Messy Bear, keep an eye on Treat Heart and Beastly. I'll be right back."

After Sweet Treat ran out the door Treat Heart sat on Beastly. "Ow, I surrender" he moaned. Messy Bear laughed. "That's one way to hold a bad guy down!" "But I tried to warn her" gasped Beastly. Treat Heart looked down at the Beast she had pinned under her Butt. There were tears in his eyes. "Are those tears of pain or remorse" she asked. "Both" gasped Beastly. Treat Heart got off of him. Beastly looked as if he had lost a Wrestling Match. Despite what he had done she felt sorry if she had hurt him.

As Beastly sat on the floor a gurgling sound came from Treat Heart's belly. The Boys could see her stomach slowly bloat up. "Maybe I had better go outside in case I throw up" she said. She didn't get out the door. She was so bloated her Chest and Torso got caught in the door frame. She pushed forward. Now her hips lodged in the doorframe. As she struggled to get out she fell forward. Still she was caught. She found herself nearly horizontal to the door jamb.

Her head, chest, and arms were outside the door. Her Butt and legs were inside. Her feet and arms in the air. The door frame held Treat Heart's hips as if in a vice. Her buttocks were suspended a few feet in the air. She realized she was lying in a very unladylike position. "I hope my sweater hasn't ridden up over my Backside" she thought as she quickly tried to lower her Tail.

Meanwhile her struggles had forced her Sweater up. Both Boys tried not to stare. Both felt guilty and disappointed as Treat Heart got her Tail lowered. A large portion of her Rump's cheeks were still in view. "I bet she would look hot in a String Bikini" thought Beastly. Messy Bear was staring wide eyed. "I can't believe I can't stop staring at a Girl Piggy's Butt" thought Messy Bear. "Look at the cute curl in her tail."

Treat Heart's female intuition seemed to read their minds. "I bet you Boys are getting one heck of a view back there" she yelled. "See if you can get out the window. If so come pull on my arms." Messy Bear was just raising the widow when it stopped moving. It had only risen a few inches. He looked at Beastly. "Help me with this if you don't want to be trapped in here."

Treat Heart heard moans, groans and the sounds of a struggle. "Are you Boys fighting?" "No" she heard Beastly say in a breathless manner. Then she heard Messy Bear gasp as he spoke. "The window is stuck. We can only open it just a few inches." Treat Heart realized the implications of his words. "Now we're all stuck" she said. A strange thought entered Messy Bear's head. "Stuck like Pigs" he thought. Once again his eyes were drawn to the Butt stuck in the doorway. So were Beastly's. Both Boys wished they had a camera.

As Messy Bear tried to look else where he spotted the Pies. His stomach growled. So did Beastly's. Treat Heart heard some more sounds behind her. "What are you Boys up to now?" "Beastly is trying to sneak some Pie" said Messy Bear. "No way" yelled Beastly. "It's the Bear who is trying to sneak some." Treat Heart then heard Messy Bear say "how can you eat as you stare at her Backside?" "The same way you can" she heard Beastly say. "Boys will be Boys" muttered Treat Heart as she smiled. She was actually flattered to think any Boy would stare at her big Butt.

"Oh good" the Boys heard Treat Heart say. "Help has arrived." They heard Loyal Heart's voice. "How did you get stuck like that?" "It's a long story" said Treat Heart. "Those Bramble Berries did bloat you up" they heard Sweet Treat say. They heard grunts and groans. "This is a job for the Care Power Team" they heard Loyal Heart say. As the Caring Alarm was heard in the distance Messy turned to Beastly. "Think of all the trouble you are causing. Proud of yourself?" "Sort of" mumbled Beastly as he admired the Butt stuck in the doorway. Messy Bear grinned. "I must admit, this is one Prank you got right. Well almost, you should of brought a camera!"

"I heard that Boys" Treat Heart yelled back to them. "Sorry" she heard Messy Bear say. "Sure you are" she heard Beastly say in a sarcastic tone. Despite her predicament and embarrassment Treat Heart grinned. These were Boys who liked how she looked. She had never dreamed some Boys liked Chubby Girls. She may be plump, but maybe she was a pretty Piggy after all. "Perhaps I can get one of those Boys for a Boy Friend some day" she thought. "Maybe the other can be my Sister's Boy Friend." Treat Heart had no way of knowing that someday soon that would happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a siren was heard. The Care Power Team's Caring Car pulled up. As it skidded to a halt it ran over Treat Heart's Mailbox. "Oopsies" said its driver as he jumped out. Grumpy jumped out of the cab. "Oopsy, that's the third Mail Box this month!" Cheer, Funshine and Share jumped off the back of The Caring Car. They stared in awe at the sight of Treat Heart stuck in a door in a horizontal position.

As if that were not bad enough for Treat Heart she was suddenly blinded by a Camera Flash. "Look True Heart" said Lovalot. "I got a great Photo for The Caring News." True Heart giggled. "That just may make the Front Page!" Treat Heart was about to say something nasty when she spotted Take Care Bear. "Oh good, the Doctor is here" she mumbled. Suddenly a loud growling sound was heard. "Ah, a monster" yelled Funshine.

Treat Heart laughed. "That's my Tummy. I am getting hungry." "How can you be hungry while your Belly is bloated up with Berries" said Funshine. "I am a Pig, it takes a lot to ruin my appetite" said Treat Heart. "Well, no eating for you for a while" said Take Care Bear. "Or The Care Power Team may never get you through that door." Take Care Bear scratched her head. "Sweet Treat told me you may have a severe allergic reaction to Bramble Berries. I have the antidote here. It does have some side effects such as severe belching and severe weight loss. Also I need to inject it intramuscularly. That means a Shot in the Back Side. I need to get behind you somehow."

"You can go in the Kitchen window but it is stuck" said Treat Heart. Grumpy grabbed a fire ax and actually grinned. "Not for long!" Treat Heart heard a crash and breaking glass behind the house. Grumpy helped Take Care get safely through the broken window. As he climbed through he saw a sight he would never forget.

Beastly was there in the Kitchen as well as Messy Bear. The Boys were silently staring at something. Grumpy followed their fixated eyes onto Treat Heart's trapped Buttocks. Grumpy was so shocked he dropped the fire ax on his Foot Paw. "Ouch" he exclaimed. "Be careful" said Take Care. "One Patient is enough! You Boys may want to look away as I give her this Shot." The Boys did look away. "I hope it doesn't hurt her" said Messy Bear. "I kind of like that Girl." Take Care Bear giggled. "You may not feel that way once the Antidote's side effects kick in."

Treat Heart felt a sting as she got injected just below her Tushy Tag. Meanwhile Funshine slathered grease onto her belly. Lovalot grinned as she looked at Share and then pointed at Treat Heart. Funshine was blushing as he greased Treat Heart's bared belly. "Remember that time we won a Trophy at the Fair?" "You mean the one for catching the Greased Pig" said Share. "That was fun!" Lovalot grinned mischievously. "I wonder if Funshine is having fun with the Greased Pig!"

They and Funshine heard Take Care's voice behind Treat Heart. "I gave her the Injection. It will take a few minutes to work." Funshine stood back to wipe his Paws. He heard a rumbling sound come from Treat Heart's belly. Suddenly Treat Heart let out a massive belch. Funshine stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. Treat Heart let out another massive belch. The Neighbor's Cloud Car Alarm went off. Treat Heart blushed and yelled "excuse me."

Treat Heart felt embarrassed once again. How much worse could this day get? Then she heard Messy Bear say "awesome, I bet she could win any Burping Contest." After another massive belch she heard Beastly. "How Cool! I didn't know any other Girl could burp louder than Shreeky. Darn, I wish No Heart hadn't forbidden me to ask Girls for a Date." "You can't have her you bad Boar" said Messy's voice. "I just wish Girls like her liked sloppy Boys like me." That comment made Treat Heart's ears perk up.

Treat Heart suddenly realized the Door Frame entrapping her did not feel as tight. She saw Lovalot point and say "look at the incredible shrinking Piggy." Funshine found he could now force a greased Paw between the Pig and the doorframe. He forced grease between the doorframe and Treat Heart's Hips. Once again he wiped his Paws. He threw a lasso around Treat Heart's shoulders. "Hey you Guys in there with Treat Heart" he yelled. "Give her a push. Power Team Pull on three" he yelled. Messy Bear and Beastly pushed Grumpy aside. They each took a hold of Treat Heart's Legs. Grumpy stared in horror and thought "I think they like that Pig! Yuck!" He heard Funshine "yell one, two, three push and pull!"

Treat Heart went flying out the door right on top of Funshine. "Oomph" he went as she knocked the wind out of him. "Nice catch Funshine" laughed Lovalot as Share and Cheer giggled. "Hold still for a minute, Treat Heart." It was Take Care Bear coming out the unblocked doorway. "I need to give you the Antidote's Antidote before you lose too much weight. That is not healthy." Treat Heart let out a little squeal as she got yet another Shot in the Tush. Then she let out one last massive belch. "Wow" she heard the Boys say.

Loyal Heart Dog ran past Treat Heart into the home. He knocked a piece of pie out of Beastly's hand and threw Hoof Cuffs on him. "You are under arrest for Crimes against Caring and Breaking and Entering." "Well, No Heart should get a kick out of all of this" muttered Beastly as he was lead off. As he filed past Treat Heart he mumbled "sorry" . As he got near Sweet Treat he Wolf Whistled. Then he winked. "I hope I haven't ruined your Holidays you hot Piggy! Your Pies are sweet, I bet you are too!" Sweet Treat blushed. "I just may help that bad Boar post Bail" she said to Lovalot.

Lovalot laughed as Sweet Treat and Treat Heart got in the Caring Car for a ride to the Caring Clinic. Lovalot turned to Share. "Well, they say Love is blind." Share giggled. "In this case Love is Chubby." "It sure is" said a voice behind them. It was Messy Bear. Lovalot grinned. "My Sense of Empathy tells me a certain Bear likes a certain Pig. It also told me a certain Bad Boar likes her Sister. Isn't Love strange and wonderful?" They giggled for the entire ride to the Care Clinic.

A few days later Beastly was surprised when Sweet Treat helped him post Bail. They secretly kept in touch as Pen Pals. Later Beastly would get fired by No Heart. Then he contracted the Polio which would forever alter his Life. Luckily for him Sweet Treat Pig would take him in to her home. They became Mates. That would lead to the birth of three little Piggies.

Messy Bear had helped repair Sweet Treat's home. As he had finished a Day's work Treat Heart had dropped off a package for her Sister. Messy left right behind her. He quickly caught up to her. He looked shyly at the now skinny Piggy. "How would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Treat Heart was incredulous but tried to sound humored. "Are you trying to fatten me up?" "Let's try for pleasingly plump" grinned the Boy Bear. It was later that evening that Messy Bear got his first real Kiss from a Girl. After he said Good Night to her he whistled happily as he stepped off her Porch.

The next day his friend Me Bear saw him at the Care Mart Store. She and Best Friend Bear had heard some gossip. They smiled as they questioned Messy Bear. "I heard a certain Boy Bear and a certain Girl Pig had a date" said Me Bear. "I heard you Bumble Berry Wined and Dined her" said Best Friend Bear. Messy Bear grinned. "All I have to say is I am Hog Wild about a certain Girl!" Later as Treat Heart shopped for food Best Friend Bear told her what Messy Bear had said. Treat Heart laughed. "I heard the best way to a Boy's Heart is through his stomach. Do you have any Bumble Berry Pie on sale? After all I plan on having a Big Holiday."

Treat Heart paused and looked around the room. Her audience looked spell bound. "And I did have a big Holiday. After all I did need to gain some weight. A certain Boy Bear came back for some more pie. Sweet Treat got in trouble for slipping some pie through the Jail window. That turned out to be one fun Holiday Season!"

Treat Heart sighed happily as she finished her story. "Are you still Hog Wild over Aunt Treat Heart, Uncle Messy" asked a wide eyed Candy. "I sure am" said Messy Bear. "Did Daddy have to stay in Jail for a long time" asked the mischievous Taffy. "No" said Sweet Treat Pig. "He got let out early for being one Hunk of a Boar!" Sweet Treat leaned over and rubbed snouts with Beastly. "Yuck" said Pepper Jack as the grown ups laughed.


End file.
